Hateful family
by Krazykriss
Summary: When Jayden and Lauren are depressed, Ji takes it apon himself to bring a member of the Shiba family into the Shiba house, knowing Jayden hates him, their cousin, Payden. Why does Jayde hate him? Jemily!
1. Good news for Lauren, bad for Jayden

Hateful Family

Chapter 1;bad news for Jayden, good for Lauren:

Ji's POV

There's only one word to describe how Lauren's been feeling lately:Depressed. She misses her parents very much and It's not like Jayden isn't either because just a week ago, Jayden tried to kill himself and when I found and stopped him, he just broke down crying. It was so unlike him.

The last time I saw him so emotional, like last week, was when I had to deliever the news that his father had died. I had Emily and Mike talk to Lauren and Jayden, separately! Jayden answer, but Lauren talk and talked and talked like it was all she knew how to do, So I know exactly who she needs to see, but I'm considering giving Jayden away to Mike's dad for a few weeks.

Lauren's POV

I was picking at my food. Mia made it, I love her cooking, but I wasn't even hungry. Ji came in, looking...hopeful. It means he wants Jayden and I to not feel this way anymore. Jayden, may I speak to you in your room? Jay sighed as he got up.

Ji's POV

Jayden ploped down on his bed. "Can I die now, Ji?", He aksed, quietly. That's all he ever asks now.

"No, you can't. I Noticed you've been wanting to die. I made some arrangements. You know your cousin, Payden?" His eyes widened. He jumped up. That's the most I've seen him move in a long time.

"Ji, you didn't!", He yelled. And that's the loudest he's been lately.

"Yes. Jayden, calm down. Lauren would want to see him."

"Not if she knew why I hate him..." , Jayden growled under his breath. Jayden's starting to come back.

"Jayden, you don't hate a person. You hate what they do..." , I informed him. He roared and left the room and slammed the door shut. When he gets like this, I have to look at a picture of his father, and Xandred to remind me why I can't put him up for adoption. I'm sure people like Mike would love to have him a brother. I looked out his window. He ran outside the gate. I sighed and went back to the kitchen.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Lauren, you remember your cousin, Payden?" She smiled, for once and nodded. "I made arrangements for him to come and stay a week." Lauren's jaw dropped. She ran outside. I walked to the window and watched as she did cartwheels. I chuckled. The rest of the team saw her and were confused.

"What's going on?", Mike asked.

"Lauren's happy again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

Someone knocked on the door. Lauren ran to get the door. She opened it and saw a man with coco-blonde hair, with bright blonde strips in it, tanish skin, pink lips and blue eyes. Lauren threwher arms around him. "Payden! It's so good to see you!" Jayden was lurking around the corner and growled under his breath. Lauren got his luggage. Jayden walked right past him, bumped into him on purpose and slammed the door.

"Nice to you too, Jayden." The team came out.

"Don't worry, kid! It'll be alright. Jayden's just having his time of the week again. I'm mike!"

"I'm guessing you're Payden..." , Kevin said.

"Yeah."

"I'm Kevin, He just said, he's mike, That's Emily, Mia, and Antonio..."

"Isn't up yet.", Emily finished for Kevin.

"Ok then."

"Nice to meet you all." , Payden said, while smiling.

"Please, Payden, Let me and Mia show you to your room.", Emily said, cheerfully. Mia and Emily took Payden's bags, but Mia struggled, but Payden helped her lift it up. He walked with her. Mia giggled. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Wow. She works fast." Mike laughed and rolled his eyes. Emily followed Mia and Payden. Kevin, Mike, and Lauren heard glass smashing from outside.

"What's his prob?", mike asked.

"I don't know. He seemed kind intense last night before bed.", Lauren said.


	2. Not who you think he is!

**Chapter 2;Not who you think he is:**

(Kitchen)

Jayden's POV

Antonio made Fish salad, of course. Payden was talking to the guys about when we were kids. I can't stand to look at him. He's acting all sweet for Lauren, but he knows I still remember what he did! I never forgot. It was the worst moment of my life. I've hated him ever since. Emily sitting right next to me.

Good, I don't her near that danger to society! After we're done eating, Payden asked me a question. "Hey, Jay, I got enough tickets for all of us to go to the fair. YOu wanna go?" He asked excitedly. He can't fool me! I know what he's attempting to do and it won't work.

"No!", I said harshly before dumping my plate and storming out of the kitchen. Emily followed me to my room. I know because she came in and slammed the door.

"What is your problem?!" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were totlly rude back there! Why are acting this way towards him?! He's done nothing, but try to be kind to you and he's been here for a few hours."

"Oh, God, NO! Not you too!"

"What?"

"He pretends to be all sweet and innocent, but he's an evil look-a-like of me, who is the total oppiosite of me."

"I used to think that, but now...I'm not even sure!", Emily left, with tears in her eyes. I can't believe he got her too! I should've seen it coming. I need to take a walk. I walked right past everyone in the living room.

"Hey, Jay, is something wrong?" He asked, trying to be all sweet again. God, does this guy ever give up?! I shot him a death glare and left the house.

* * *

Normal POV

Jayden was sleeping in his bed, peacefully. Payden snuck in with something. It was sharp. He held it against Jayden's throat. Jayden woke up and knew exactly who it was. He grabbed Payden's hand with the blade in it, but Payden pushed down harder, on his neck. Jayden grabbed his neck, scared for his life.

"Listen here, you little punk... I know why you're acting this way and if you peep about anything, Xandred won't have to worry about killing you anymore." He pressed harder. "Am I understood?!" He whispered in a threatening voice.

Jayden just nodded, weakly. "Good. And if you're lying...", he moved the blade to Jayden's chest, where he heart was. He threw Jayden into the bed, deeper and harder and left. Jayden sighed in relief. His heart was beating faster than cars on a race track.

* * *

Emily made breakfast. Everyone was in the kitchen. Jayden had just came in. "Hey, Payden, how'd ya sleep?" He asked, hiding his fear. Everyone looked at him, confused, but happy.

"Great! How about you?" He asked, smiling smuggly.

"Ok, woke up and fell out of bed, but I'm alright."

"Ok, great. He shot him a death glare. Jayden quickly ate the meal Emily had placed in front of him.

Jayden was in his room. Kevin and Mike were in their rooms. Mia and Emily were in the back yard, swimming. Jayden was watching them through his window. Payden came up behind him. "Good job, Shiba. Tell anyone our little secret, especially Lauren, I'll kill you." Jayden tuned around with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"You know well why!"

"No, I don't."

"Remember the crash?!" He yelled. Jayden's eyes widened.

"Flight 159?"

**It feels like I could've updated sooner, but I had writers' block. As for the flight 159, I've been watching WAY too much **_**'Final destination 2' **_**and '5'. LOL!**


	3. Pemily or Jemily?:

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Yay! A new reviewer for this fanfic! TheScarletRanger, I'm glad you glad the story so far!**

**Hateful family **

**Chapter 3;Pemily or Jemily?:**

* * *

"Yes, flight 159"

"That was a year and a half ago! Is that why you came here?"

"No, I came to have fun with Lauren and to make your life miserable again." Ji came in.

"Hey, boys. Jayden, are you being nice?" Jayden rolled his eyes and left the room, in a hurry. Payden sighed, acting sad. "I'm sorry, Payden. I'll talk to Jayden I don't know what his problem is."

"Thanks."

* * *

Jayden didn't come go back to his room 'til 1:30 AM. He went to bed, exhausted.

* * *

The next morning, He didn't get up in time for breakfast. Emily had to wake him up and drag him to breakfast. Jayden was grumpy. Mike accidentally bumped into him on his way to the kitchen. Jayden pushed him into the wall and ran to the kitchen. Emily helped Mike up. "Did I do something?", Mike asked, hurt.

"No, he's just grumpy this morning. It isn't you."

"I don't wanna be near him anymore."

"Yeah, I bet." Emily and Mike walked to the kitchen. Jayden popped down in a seat.

"Rangers, I decided to give you a day off."

"**BYE!", **Jayden said, rudely and left the room. He went back to his room and went back to bed.

"I know this is mean, but Thank God, he's gone!", Mike said. "Now, I don't have to worry about dying at 17." Everyone, except Emily, looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Mike accidently bumped into him and he pushed him INTO the wall." Emily explained.

"Aw, Dang!", Kevin exclaimed.

"Was he grumpy?", Payden asked.

"Yeah. I don't how late he stayed up, but It was LATE!", Emily laughed. Payden smiled at her.

After breakfast, they did training as normal. The training partners were:

**Jayden vs. Antonio**

**Mike vs. Kevin**

**Mia vs. Emily**

* * *

After training was over, Jayden went straight to his room. Everyone went inside. Payden stopped Emily. "Hey, you're a great fighter." Emily giggled.

"Thanks, Pay."

"'Pay'?", Payden laughed. "Nice nickname."

"I nickname everyone."

"Haha, Cool."

"So, what's going on between you and Jay?"

"Let's take a walk and I'll tell you there's a lot to tell.

* * *

"Wow, Well, I'm sorry Jay's been being so rude to you lately."

"It's no problem."

"I'll try to talk to him."

"Ok, thanks, Emily." Emily hugged Payden. Payden held her there for a minute and they both pulled apart. Little did they know Jayden saw them through the window. He bit his tongue.


	4. Ji and Jayden's talk

**Chapter 4;Ji and Jayden's talk:**

"Jayden!" Jayden turned around. "We need to talk. Please come to my study." Jayden glanced out the window and saw that Emily one. He then followed Ji to his study. "Close the door." Jayden sighed and closed it. "Have a seat." He sat down. "I've been noticing changes in your behavior ever since Payden got here."

"He's trying to fool everyone, but he can't fool me!"

"Jayden, that's what I don't understand... why do you hate your cousin so much?"

"Because he hates me, he pushed me in a well, got me in troubl-"

"Why would he hate you?"

"Remember whe I told you that me, Payden, and the other kids on the plane weren't supposed to live?"

"And I thought you needed more sleep?"

"Yeah, well, his girlfriend died on the plane and he's hated me ever since because I took him and got off. I tried to get his girlfriend of too."

"So, how does that explain the way you've been acting. I'm really close to giving you away to Sam until Payden leaves."

"Because he still hates me! It's not my fault his girlfriend died. You do know what it feels to be hated by your own cousin?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't and I"m also sorry for not being so patient with you."

"Thank you." With that, Jayden left to find Emily. He found them in the living room. Things got kinda... crazy.

* * *

Ji's POV

Later today, I have to break some news and it isn't going to be easy...

"Jayden, Payden, you're both going to a teen help center for the psycho."

"So, in other words, we're crazy?", Payden asked. "Ok, I can accept that. Well, look who took that better than Jayden.

"What?"

"You guys aren't crazy... but all this hate you 2 seem to have, I won't have in this house or around this team."


	5. Replace the bad with good!

**Chapter 6**

**Breaking the bad with the good!**

* * *

Jayden's POV

I can't believe what I just heard! Ji's sending us away all because he's angry with me for not being able to save his retarded girlfriend. None of this is my fault! He's been hating me and being rude to me when no one was around and he continues to do it. Lauren shot me a look as if she was about to cry. She ran into her room.

"Lauren!", I yelled throughout the house as I ran after her. She looked in the mirror with tears in her eyes. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Sis..."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"What did you want me to tell you? _'Oh, sis, Payden can't stay here! We pretty much hate each other, even though he is our first cousin!'_?"

"It's better than keeping it a secret."

"Lauren, I know how much you adore Payden and I didn't want to make you feel bad."

"Have you even tried to give him a chance for whatever reason you hate him?"

"Whoa, slow down, sister! He's hated me for the longest."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's hard to give someone a chance who isn't willing to give you one first."

"I know, I'm related to you.", she said as she stormed out of her bedroom.

"A tad too far, don't ya think?!", I yelled throughout the house.

I got no reply. I wasn't gonna mess with her anymore. She's too much like mom. Once she's already P.O. and you make her even more mad, you're pretty much dead. She once punched me in my stomach because she was stressed and I dropped my glass of water. I was 7 at the time and the whole thing got to child services and I came here to live with dad and Ji.

* * *

Emily's POV

Ji ran in to drop Jay and Payden off. I can't believe Jayden thought I was falling for Payden! I just met him and I love Jayden more than my own life, but he's, apparently, paranoid at the moment. Ji came back out and was not happy at all. I'm not either!

* * *

Jayden's POV

Ok, so I've been here for 3 minutes and I've already found a bright side! Payden's room is on the other side of the building... and that's it, I guess, but still! I walked into a bathroom. Payden was in there.

I immediately shut the door and ran down the hall. I went back to my room and held it for 10 minutes and then went to a different restroom to do my business.

* * *

Payden's POV

I cried like a baby. I've been crying for about 30 minutes in the restroom. I stared at a picture of, Krit, Jayden, Lauren and I at that amusement park. I'm crying because I'm hurting Jay!

I'm crying because I'm hurting Lauren by hurting Jayden. I never wanted to hurt Jayden, but my anger got the best of me and look where we both ended up... and it's all my fault! I have to go call Lauren.

I must tell her everything and then tell Ji. I ran to my room, but on my way there, I bumped into Jayden. He fell into the wall. I helped him up.

"Sorry, Jay! Are you ok?" He stared at me, scared and shaking.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I want no part of it!", he said, running away. I'll talk to him later, I let him continue to run, but a locked door stopped him. He looked at me as I disappeared into my room.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I ran to my room and locked the door. I hid in a closet. I heard a knock on my door. Whoever it was came. I saw it was Emily. I came out of the closet. Her eyes were red. I pulled her into a hug. I felt a tear roll down my cheeks.

I'm sorry, I've been a jerk.

You've been paranoid about Payden. That's all.

No, I saw you and Payden in the back yard, hugging and i guess I kinda over reacted. I do have a tendency to do that.

Emily gently kissed me on the lips. She pulled away a few seconds later. She put a hand on my right cheek.

Jay, he hugged me. I was being nice. I just didn't turn it down. He's your cousin... I know he loves you deep down inside, but can't show emotion. I'm looking in the beautiful eyes of a man who's exactly like that.

Em, you're right. I can't argue. She has a point. I am pretty stubborn. I held her, tightly and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Payden's POV

I dialed Lauren's number.

_Hey, Payden._

_Hi, Lauren._

_Are you ok?_

_No, I have something to confess._

_You can tell me anything._

_Jay was right._

_About?_

_Everything. I've been so hateful to him since Krit died on the ride. My anger, sorrow and Jealousy got the best of me._

_Did you applogize?_

_I was going to, but Jay's scared. He ran from me, yelling down the hall._

_So, he's tried being nice?_

_Yeah, the reason we're here, it's all my fault and I promise I'll make it up to you and Jay..."_


End file.
